An UnXpected Arrival
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Carmelita Fox and Constable Neyla find their lives changed forever one fateful day in New York, where an unexpected encounter with X-men Dazzler and Longshot, signals the beginning of a new point in their destiny...


**An UnXpected Arrival**

It was yet another bright and sunny Tuesday morning as the citizens of New York bustled and briskly strolled down the citywide streets, gossiping, socializing and what not. However, none of the townspeople noticed two rather unusual characters strolling around; a female orange furred fox with blue hair, wearing a policewoman's uniform, a leather jacket and a tank top with a shock pistol in her hand. Next to her was a female pink furred cat with a hood over most of her head, a tank top, khaki shorts, stencil boots, and a leather bullwhip wrapped over her tail.

"Neyla, are you **sure** this is the right place? I've never been familiar with these 'mutants' or whatever they are." Carmelita wondered, her eyes viewing the surroundings of the town square while Neyla nibbled on a cinnamon roll.

"Oh don't worry your fur ironsides. Chances are, the X-Men are bound to be around somewhere." Neyla admitted, Carmelita nodding as they sat down at a café table and looked through the menu while across from the pavilion…

"Longshot, do you think these satin curtains will fit Jean and Scott's bedroom? I think they go great with the lounge in the dining hall." Dazzler asked, as Longshot listened to rock music on his iPhone before Dazzler saw the two animal women.

"Hey, isn't that that one rock star singer?" Neyla asked, directing Carmelita's gaze to the two mutants. "Yes it is. Hmm, she does look familiar… Her name, though…" Carmelita paused, thinking before Dazzler answered "It's Dazzler. Um, you two want an autograph?"

"Oh! You must be Longshot! I went wild when I saw your stunt show in Cambridge last month!" Neyla gushed, stealthily planting a smooch on the android's cheek. "Thanks ma'am. And you are…" Longshot added

"I am Carmelita Fox, of Interpol Police Department. This is my associate Constable Neyla." Carmelita answered, Neyla doing a gentle curtsy.

"So what brings you ladies to New York?" Dazzler asked before a loud explosion occurred, followed by civilians running for cover. "What's going on?" Neyla wondered before gasping in shock of what she saw: a strangely overweight man stomping down the plaza hall with a giant bank vault in his meaty hands.

"It's the Blob! He must be stealing money for Kingpin again!" Longshot quickly deduced, he and Dazzler heading toward him for battle.

"Oh honestly…" Neyla blushed, placing her fingers together and whistling loudly, signaling the two X-Men to return to their newfound companions.

"Uh, this really isn't the time for a gathering photo." Longshot blushed, Neyla giggling before asking "Who is this 'Blob' character and who is Kingpin?" Carmelita asked, hoping to understand info on some of the city's metahuman criminals before any law and order priorities can be resolved.

"Blob's a member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants; a worldwide mutant terrorist organization lead by Magneto. The Kingpin happens to be the city's crime boss." Dazzler explained, the two women accepting this.

"How about we help you take him down? He might know where the other Brotherhood members may be hiding." Neyla offered, the two heroes agreeing. "Sounds like a good idea. But be careful; Blob doesn't come crashing down that easy." Longshot warned

"Oh don't worry. After **I'm** done with him, he'll be reduced to nothing but a quivering pile of hot salsa." Carmelita boasted, the four heading down the plaza street in pursuit of the fattened felon…

"hahaha! This is the easiest heist I've ever pulled! No fuss, no mess, no nothin' to bring me down!" Blob cackled evilly, as he was about to make a getaway before a shock blast knocked him on the concrete.

"Just where do you think **you're** going, fatso?" Neyla asked, Carmelita aiming her pistol at Blob's head, Dazzler and Longshot behind the two. Blob then snarled. "Oh good, if it isn't the X-Punks coming to ruin my fun. Who the fuck are these two bitches over here?"

Neyla's eyes widened in fury upon hearing that. "What did you just say, cretin? Call me a bitch… one. More. Time." Neyla threatened, unwrapping her whip.

"Ooh, scary. What you gonna do about it, you little British bitch?" Blob menacingly teased before groaning in pain as Neyla delivered a world-class smash to his groin.

"OWWWW! That really hurt!" Blob winced, trying to hold back tears before Carmelita pinned him to a wall. "Now where's the rest of the Brotherhood?" Carmelita asked, holding up a knuckleduster. Blob then gulped and decided to spill the beans…

"Wow! I've got to admit, Dazzler, that was pretty awesome!" Neyla replied, as the four headed back to the X-Mansion after delivering Blob to the NYPD for detaining. "Yeah it was. I really liked how you kneed Blob in the balls earlier. How'd you do that by the way?" Dazzler asked.

"I studied jujitsu, karate, tae kwon do, martial arts, you know, the works." Carmelita explained before ringing the doorbell as a bearded, longhaired and grizzly-looking man opened the door.

"Hey Ali, Longshot. Who are these two foxes?" Victor asked, his left eyebrow rose in amusement. "This is Carmelita Fox and Neyla. They're um… they're not from around here, it's a long story." Dazzler explained, Victor nodding in understanding. "Well come on in, I've made some coffee."

"So Carmelita, what's it like being an Interpol police officer?" Scott asked as the X-Men and their guests were gathered in the living room. "It's basically like regular law enforcement, only Interpol handles all kinds of law situations around the globe. We have newly built resources, technology and new recruits every day." Carmelita answered

"So… I see you've managed to survive your first experience with the Brotherhood. Hopefully you steered clear of Mr. Sinister." Havok added, Neyla then stopped drinking her coffee. "Who's he?" Carmelita asked.

"Only the most sadistic man to ever exist in our mutant community. He was a former British scientist who wanted bigger knowledge to discover more mutant genetics, but after being given extended abilities from a mutant god called Apocalypse, Sinister's mind became poisoned with madness and he has been plotting to destroy us for years." Jean explained, Carmelita noting how Sinister reminds her of a very **certain** metallic owl.

"Sounds like he's not a very trusting type." Neyla noted, a bit repulsed by hearing Sinister's backstory. "Oh trust me; Sinister is **never** to be trusted. He has a reputation for backstabbing his assistants once they fulfilled their purpose." Polaris commented.

"And who is Apocalypse?" Carmelita wondered, the X-Men staying silent for a moment. "That… is another story." Scott calmly explained, translating 'it's a personal subject.'

"I'm guessing he did something right?" Neyla guessed. "Correct, my dear. However… the results were unpleasant." Beast noted. Jean then came up with a fitting idea: "How would you like to share our room? Scott and I won't mind" Carmelita and Neyla thought it over then they agreed. "Sure, why not? The mansion does look very beautiful, by the way." Neyla commented.

Later that evening…

"Gosh, this mattress is so comfy!" Neyla exhaled, quite content with the soft flannel sheets. Carmelita entered, in her nightgown getting under the covers before placing her sleep mask on.

"Well we're certainly happy to know you are new members of our group. Scott and I know you will make us proud." Jean commented sweetly. "Well it's our pleasure Jean. And believe me, the bad mutants wont know what hit them with us on the streets!" Neyla added, yawning before laying her head down.

"Goodnight. See you in the morning." Jean whispered, turning off the lamp on her nightstand, thus ending the first night of Carmelita and Neyla's life in the X-Mansion and signaling the first day of the rest of their new life as X-Men.

**I do not own X-Men or Sly Cooper.**


End file.
